Memory of Darkness
by Dawn96
Summary: He would slowly allow her to lead him to that room and get his insides burn with anger. He cried and yelled but no hope. That room took away everything and left nothing but a memory of pure darkness.


**Memory**

**A/N: This is the first time i ever wrote of Narnia. I barely read anything of the stories so... i hope the reviews will lead to amazing narnia authors **

He trailed behind her- his Lady, he calls her. He trailed behind her as her hair swished to and fro. Her walk was graceful and elegant- unique. He could see radiance beyond anyone erupt out of her very skin. She turned to look at him and reassured him with a swift smile that made her face glow. He blinked and she let out a fist of melodic giggles which were in a tune that was so lovely that he never wanted to stop listening. It enchanted him. Everything thing of her enchanted him- but he just didn't now why?

"Here, my Prince, sit. Here, my Knight, sit down," she said in a soothing voice that rippled like water over his body.

He sat in the Silver Chair that waited to protect him. The Lady then took the straps and strapped him to it. She was so close that he could smell her sweet odor. She then tied his buckles and stepped aside.

"Comfortable?" she giggled and swayed farther away from him.

He kept his eyes on her.

"Are you with me, My Lady?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I shall stay, My Prince. Do not worry," she said this as she came to stroke his cheek with her soft, velvety hand.

She backed away once again and Rilian then felt something hit him. He felt his neck crack and then as though chains were loosening from his head and body. The enchantment was finally breaking. He felt as though his sight has been altered and brightened- he was finally back.

He breathed heavily and panted and gasped. His eyes averted wildly to his surroundings then straight at the glowing woman at the far corner.

"You! You!" he screeched.

He banged his back against the silver chair wanted freedom. His back bones pained him severely but he ignored. He wanted freedom. He banged more and more. The chair rocked but it stood its ground. He screamed and yelled until his voice was hoarse and dry.

"Here we go again…" The Lady sighed but a malicious smile was growing on her face.

Rilian yelled again and banged the chair again. He then tried to rip his hand off of the snake-like cords that bound him. No use. It was too tight and too thick. He yelled again. The Queen gathered her long, thick skirts and gently walked towards him with her smile still planted on her face. He averted his eyes away from her.

"Why do you look away, My Prince?" she cooed at him as she came closer.

"Release me! Release me, I say! Unbound me! Now! Release me!" he yelled at her.

"Release you?" She laughed a melody. "Why would I do such a thing? Why would I want to loose you?" She faked a sigh.

Her perfume rushed towards him in a wave that was so thick that the dense air was denser. The smell rushed around his head and played with his thoughts. She came closer to him that he felt her hot breathe against his sweating skin. He backed away. She stared at him with fake intent. She smiled. She came closer to his face- his lips.  
He backed away more violently with a groan. She chuckled quietly and did it again. He moved away much more violently. He screamed again.

"Release me! Release me! Leave me alone!"

She chuckled louder and stuck her cool, soft, silky cheek against his sweaty on. Her perfume was angering him more than calm him. He rocked his chair heavily and tried to push her away from him- not even wanting to make the smallest contact with her cool body. She grinned in disgust and threw a slap across his face.  
He yelled again and rocked his chair in anger and vengeance.

"You shall die! You shall die by my hands! Die! Die you evil witch! Die!" He screamed.

The Queen laughed again in bitterness.

"You, kill me? Ha! You are strapped, dear Prince, and you are at my mercy," she hissed venomously- very out of her usual character.

"I'll kill you! Mark my words! I will kill you! You will die on my hands! Die! Die! Die!" He yelled as his eyes were pierced with hot tears.

He rocked his chair again and a muffled groan escaped his lips as tears sprouted out of his brim eyes.

"Are you crying? Aw, my poor, little Prince, are you crying?" she cooed at him with a voice that made him tingle unpleasantly.

"Die! Die! Die!" he repeated hopelessly in a moan.

All things were quiet. No sound was made and all was quiet except for the heavy breath that came out of Rilian's mouth. He snapped.

"Father! Mother! Father! Father! Help me!" He rocked his chair again. "Father! Father! Father! Help Me! Help Me! Please! Please! Aslan! Aslan! Aslan…" his voice died away in fit of loud sobs of helplessness and hopelessness.

"Aw, the poor little Prince wants his mummy and daddy, what a poor little prince," she said as she averted her face closer to his to try and kiss him again.

He whipped his face away moaning savagely. She tried again in order to have him tortured by her touch, but he moved away blocking her scent from his nose.

"Come on now," she said as she sunk her face into his pulsing neck.

He groaned savagely and shook wildly to get her off him. She rocked the chair wildly and crazily.

"Get off! Get off! Leave me alone!" his voice cracked and wasn't the scream he expected- it was merely a hoarse whisper.

Then, she moved. She stood and face him with her hand suddenly stroking his hair. He moved away from her- all his energy gone.

"Pity, it's almost time… and I was having so much fun," she said in a fake sweet voice.

Rilian grew pale. No! That can't be! He had to be free! He had to leave-

"No! No! No! Let me go! Leave me! Release me, now! Now!" he yelled- almost begging.

She was about to say something but his sudden silence stopped her and gave her the chance to smile her filthy smile.

"My Lady… my Lady… my Lady…" his soft whisper echoed off the walls.

"My Prince," she replied as she got hold of his sweaty, pale cheek. He looked deeply at her and smiled a tired smile. He took hold of her hand and thanked her for being with him.

"I hope… I didn't… t-trouble you…" he whispered.

"Of course not, my Prince, it was the same as usual. Come with me. You should rest, My knight, You should rest." She murmured into his ear.

With a faint click, the straps were thrown dead-like on the floor. He forgot.


End file.
